Sensual Experiment
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Kurt reads that the moment before the kiss is more sensual than the kiss itself. Blaine is doubtful of the truth behind the fact. They call it a sensual experiment. Oneshot.


**I haven't written any relatively happy KurtxBlaine in a very long time, so I hope that this is sufficient. Please don't be too critical.**

**Disclaimer: RIB owns everything except Cosmopolitan magazine, which belongs to its rightful owner, and the idea, which belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>"Did you know that it's the moment before the kiss that's the most sensual?" Kurt chimed, as Blaine leaned towards him during a typical Friday night movie marathon at the Hudmel household.<p>

"Really?" Blaine asked, as Kurt nodded, "And, just where did you read that from?"

Kurt bumped his nose against Blaine's, "Cosmo."

"Of course it was Cosmo," Blaine laughed, his warm breath hitting Kurt square in the face as the movie played on in the background.

"Do you dare test Cosmo?" Kurt playfully questioned, bringing his forehead to lean against Blaine's.

"I'm just very doubtful of the truth there," Blaine said, as Kurt was already planning out the whole experiment in his head. Call it a sensual experiment.

"Alright, look, a kiss," Kurt angled his head, just to captured Blaine's lips just so.

"I don't see how anything could be better than that," Blaine innocently said, knowing ten things off the top of his head that was better than a simple kiss from Kurt.

"Shut up," Kurt joked, smacking Blaine's arm.

Kurt shifted himself, so he could be close to Blaine without being stretched uncomfortably across his couch.

"Now, the moment before the kiss," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine just close enough to be invading the personal space bubble around his head.

They both leaned in a bit more for their noses to bump, before sliding against each other as their lips got closer and closer. Blaine was the first to move his forehead in to rest against Kurt's.

"You look like Cyclops," Blaine stated, before asking with a teasing tone, "How is this romantic?"

"Shhh..." Kurt softly said, blindly reaching for Blaine's hands that were placed between them.

Kurt's eyelids drooped as he moved even closer into Blaine's face. He left their lips just millimeters apart. He could feel every movement that Blaine made. It almost felt as if they were molding into one. Their breaths took on the same pattern, as their heartbeats aligned. They were one.

Without warning, Kurt stuck out his lips the slightest bit to rub against Blaine's. Then, Kurt moved his entire body away from Blaine's. The look on Blaine's face in the moment proved that Kurt was right about the Cosmo thing.

"So, the moment before the kiss is better than the actual kiss, right?" Kurt asked Blaine, even though he knew that silly kisses meant nothing after focusing on the moment before.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said, as Kurt's face dropped, "One more try?"

"You're incorrigible," Kurt said, waiting for Blaine to lean into him.

Blaine pressed his face to Kurt's, just enjoying the way that he could feel Kurt's hot breath on his face. He could feel the movement of every blink that Kurt took.

"I think I understand it now," Blaine whispered, as Kurt contentedly closed his eyes.

However, Blaine felt the need to mix up the little Cosmo fun fact. Blaine's tongue darted between his lips to gently run along Kurt's lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's tongue moved in to run over Kurt's smooth teeth.

Kurt didn't get an answer, so instead gave into his boyfriend's puppy habits. He stuck out his tongue to squeeze in between Blaine's two lips that began to smile as Kurt played along. Blaine lapped up and down Kurt's lips causing Kurt to squirm a bit.

"You're like an overgrown puppy, I swear," Kurt joked, as Blaine chuckled at the inside joke. Kurt used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine gently bit down on Kurt's tongue, holding it captive in his mouth. Then, Blaine seized the moment to connect their lips together.

"I think that whatever we were doing during take two was more romantic than take one," Blaine noted, once their lips parted with a cartoonish smack.

"I don't think you're taking the sensual experiment seriously," Kurt defiantly said, looking Blaine in the eyes for any shroud of seriousness.

"Third time's the charm?" Blaine asked, angling his head, so his eyes had more of a doe look to them. In Kurt's opinion, his whole doe eyed look really completely the whole overgrown puppy metaphor that he had going.

"Blaine Anderson, if you think you are just getting another kiss and not taking this seriously, I might as well watch the movie," Kurt threatened with a slight smile to show that his faux threat was benign all along.

"We both know you don't even know the movie's title," Blaine said with a smirk that Kurt couldn't deny.

"I know that it has an attractive male lead," Kurt teased back, waiting for the possessive Blaine to spring up.

"I'm more attractive than that lead could ever be," Blaine said, as Kurt smiled at the slight defensiveness that Blaine got every now and then. It was charming.

"Come here," Kurt commanded, ready to rest the sensual experiment once more.

"I thought you were gonna watch the movie," Blaine leaned back a bit with a pouting expression on his face.

"I thought you said that third time's the charm," Kurt said, even mocking Blaine's voice, before getting bedroom eyes, "So get over here."

"Coming," Blaine laughed, leaning over to breathe in Kurt's scent. He had never smelled something so unique and intoxicating.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth this time," Kurt warned, his breath curling around Blaine's features as he spoke. Blaine nodded like a drone, entirely in awe over the power that Kurt had over him.

Kurt positioned himself in front of Blaine with their faces just millimeters apart, but not yet touching. He wasn't even sure if he could slide a piece of paper between them at this distance. Blaine was the first to move in closer. He secretly relished in the way it felt that they were becoming one. The only other time Blaine had felt like this was when him and Kurt were making love.

There was a change in the air as Blaine's hand reached up to gently caress Kurt's cheek. Kurt instinctively leaned into Blaine cupped hand. Blaine leaned harder into Kurt with a careful consideration for keeping their lips apart. Kurt linked his hands around the back of Blaine's neck, as Blaine wound his free hand in Kurt's hair without so much as a single protest. In this moment, Blaine didn't think he could do anything wrong, except of course actually kissing Kurt.

It made Blaine's heart race that just being this close to Kurt could drive him this insane. It would pain him to admit that Kurt was right, but he was. Cosmo was right about this whole thing. Blaine was wholeheartedly convinced that he'd never have to kiss Kurt again, just experience a moment like this. With that thought, Kurt tilted his chin up to touch his lips to Blaine's.

Their lips touched for a second, before Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine all together. Kurt was impatiently waiting for the jury made up of Blaine to give the decision to the Cosmo matter at hand.

Blaine cleared his throat, before finally admitting, "I think Cosmo was right."

"Cosmo was right with what?" Kurt coerced Blaine into saying the whole sentence.

"Cosmo was right about the moment before a kiss being more sensual than the kiss itself," Blaine droned on, before flashing a bright smile to his boyfriend.

"With that said, I deem the sensual experiment a success," Kurt happily said with a broad smile, as the credits of the movie began to play and Blaine captured his lips in one swift movement.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated, but never demanded.<strong>


End file.
